


Hold On

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders is thrown into solitary for a year, the two who care about him most suffer along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with the Timeline. YOLO.
> 
> Also, for 100 prompt challenge: "Rejection" and "Light"

They never would find out who tipped the Templars off. Amell and Anders had been halfway to Redcliffe before they were captured and dragged back to the Tower. Thrown at the feet of Greagoir, Anders insisted the escape plan was entirely his idea and that Amell had simply been dragged along. 

Yet the Knight-Captain came down harshly on them both. Five months in solitary for Amell, a year for Anders. Effective immediately.

Anders tried to fight back, looking over his shoulder to see a helpless Karl. Amell walked forward with no complaint, her eyes forward. 

When they reached their cellblock and were parted, Anders looked over to her. When their eyes met, they nodded to each other.

Anders called out, "Be strong!"

Amell was shoved into her cell and the door locked behind her. She could hear Anders' voice echoing through the hall for a moment longer before it became entirely silent. She looked through the tiny slot in her door, but saw little besides the torchlight.

***

Amell had thought herself forgotten when the five months finally ended. There was commotion in the jail as prisoners were shuffled between cells, allowing for them to be cleaned. A Templar picked up her weary form and she walked with him quietly until she heard Anders' broken voice. 

Amell ran, pushing past the Templar. She felt her mana zap from her, but she didn't care. She raced back into the depths of the prison, seeing Anders as he was transferred between cells. He glanced up with her, his face gaunt and tired.

The Templars backed off as she embraced him. She whispered in her ear, "Don't let the bastards wear you down."

Amell was pulled away and brought back to her own cell. She caught her breath as she heard the chatter outside her door. Her chest ached as her body recovered. It was the first time she had ever been Silenced. She never wanted to feel it again. 

***

After twenty-three days, Amell was released again. She looked over her shoulder, but she saw no other prisoners. She did not resist as they brought her back into Greagoir's office. The Templars signed off her release and she was returned to the apprentice chambers. No one spoke to her as she washed and threw on new robes. She finally sat on the edge of her bed, the springs creaking under her weight.

She glanced up, seeing Karl now standing nearby. Amell stood up wearily and he held her at arm's length. She started to cry and he held her to him, softly, as he would a child.

"You're safe now," he murmured. "Is Anders..."

"I don't know," she admitted between sobs.

Karl kissed the top of her head and waited with her until she felt tired enough to sleep. Amell laid in her bed, pulling the covers tight around her, comforted by the sounds of soft snores in the bunk above her.

***

Karl had never been in Greagoir's office before, but he walked in without any hesitation. The Templar was busy working at his desk and barely acknowledged him before going back to his papers.

"You need to release Anders," Karl demanded.

"Need to?" Greagoir asked in amusement, leaning back in his chair. "Have the circumstances changed? He's only served six months."

"It is inhumane," Karl said. "I've seen what has happened to that poor girl and that was half the time. I know he needs to be punished, but this is cruel. If he stays down there much longer, he might die."

"No one has ever died because of solitary confinement," Greagoir argued. 

"We both know that's not true," Karl murmured.

Greagoir replied, "Not all men are as strong, yes, but he is young and he will recover in time...you care for this apprentice, don't you?"

Karl said nothing and Greagoir stood up. "What did you have planned if I said no?"

Karl admitted softly, "I would have offered everything I had."

"Which is not much," the Knight-Commander replied. "You picked a foolish target for your affections, Karl, and I will no go easy on him simply because an enchanter asks it of me. We must show our strength."

"Please," Karl begged. "He won't be the same once he gets out. He'll be broken. Please...please don't do this to him."

Greagoir said quietly, "It's time for you to go, son."

Karl was escorted out of the room and he headed back to his room. He stopped half way down the staircase and placed his hand against the wall. He closed his eyes and prayed quietly before carrying on. 

***

Amell heard the whispers even before she saw him. She waited at the edge of the apprentice hall, listening to the Templars march down the stairs. Between them, Anders hung, his body frail and pale. They let him walk on his own into the dormitory before going back to their posts.

Anders ran and embraced her. Amell cradled him.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. "I couldn't have...I didn't think I was going to make it. I saw you when I needed it most."

"Thank the Maker you're safe," she cried, kissing his face. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay," he reassured shakily. "You?"

"I've had some time to heal up," she said. 

"I'm so tired," he whispered.

Amell helped him to a bed and laid him down. He shivered and she pulled the blankets around him, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be right back," she promised.

He grasped her hand. "Please don't leave me."

Amell sat beside him and ran her hand through his hair. Anders shuddered, his breath slowing. As Karl had once done for her, she waited with him until he fell asleep.

***

Karl breathed a sigh of relief as Anders entered the library. He went to the familiar alcove and waited for him to come over. It seemed like an eternity until Anders sought sanctuary by his side. 

"Hi," Anders whispered weakly.

Karl's heart fluttered. "You're okay."  
Anders smiled and nodded. "Right as rain. First few weeks pretty awful, but you get used to it eventually. I even had a cat."

Karl tried to laugh, but found he couldn't. 

Karl said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault," Anders said. "I shouldn't have gotten caught. And I definitely shouldn't have brought her along. Though it makes me glad that I didn't bring you with me. I wanted too...I spent the last year thinking I was never going to see you again and I know now...this isn't just a fling, Karl. I really like you."

Anders squeezed his hand. 

"No more then," Karl said. "No more escape plans, no more mad schemes. My heart can't take it, Anders. Just...please."

Anders said tenderly, "As long as you're here with me, I need nothing else. I promise, Karl. I won't try to escape. I'll be happy here with you. I promise."

Karl kissed him and Anders melted into his touch. Karl stroked his cheek as they parted.

"I love you," Karl whispered. "And I missed you so much."

Anders could say nothing back, but simply held him.


End file.
